


A Toddler in Time (working title)

by NanixErka



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dadtcher, Gen, in the future at least, little hat kid, tags will be updated as characters appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: “OOOOH KIDDOOOOOO”With impeccable timing, the ghoulish Ghost King of the Subcon Forest swirled his way into the bridge, his grin glowing and his eyes seeming to squint in delight“I’ve got a HECK of a-”He suddenly paused as he got a good look at the little contractor… 'Little' was the correct word to use.
Relationships: Cooking Cat & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	1. Prelude: An Absolute Accident

Sometimes, Hat Kid missed sunshine. 

Having to rely on artificial lights for her sleep cycle was second nature to her after 2 years on her ship, but sometimes she dreamed of the triple suns of her home planet before… everything happened. 

She missed sunshine.. But she didn’t miss home. She was fine. 

It was fine. 

The current world she orbited - earth - might have been her favorite so far. 

Sure, things started out rocky at best, but after she collected all of the TimePieces off of the planet, things calmed down considerably. 

She had something here she’d never gotten on the worlds she’d visited before… friends! 

Sure, Mu was… much, but they’d patched things up and the two loved to mess around with the Mafia, and end the day with dinner at Cooking Cat’s restaurant. 

She’d become a recurring character in both The Conductor and DJ Grooves’ movies, causing amusing fan rumors about their movies taking place in the same general universe, which Hat Kid couldn’t be happier about. She loved reading the theories and explaining them to the older birds, who were also amused, though the Conductor made a show of being offended that his movies were connected to Grooves’ in any way. 

The Alpine Skyline was fun to visit, and she often perused the markets and had decorated her room with many little flags and charms meant for good dreams, as explained to her. She’d even bought a very comfy scarf from there! 

The Metro area overrun by a Cat Gang was a fun place to mess around in, her antagonistic relationship with the Empress kept things interesting, and she was fully intent on getting Mu to join her there. That was going to be a fun time, messing around with the Empress would be a good change of pace for the girls. 

… She was going to pretend like her time on the cruise didn’t happen. Just for the sake of simplicity. 

Heck, even Subcon forest was a fun place to visit … as long as she avoided the manor and the general area around it with gusto. The “Death Wish” contracts were nothing if not super engaging, and there was something about that forest that no longer left her frozen (hah) with fear. It was almost.. Comforting. She had to admit it, but it was mostly because of the weird relationship she’d developed with the Ghost of the forest, The Pri- the Snatcher. Not the prince. She totally didn’t know he was actually the lost prince. Totally didn’t. Totally wasn’t keeping that a secret. It was fine. 

She stared down at the planet from the bridge of her ship, smiling to herself as she mentally planned out her day. 

She was actually expecting for Snatcher to appear with a new contract, since it had been a few days and he had a tendency to pop in with new stuff for her to do on a sort of cycle. If he didn’t show up in the next 20 minutes, she’d pop down to Dead Bird Studios to see if she could do a cameo in whatever the Conductor was working on. 

She went back over to her vault, grabbing a TimePiece just in case _stuff_ happened and she’d need a rewind. 

It had been such a routine thing for her to do, that she didn’t even contemplate that she might slip up.

She’d used the hourglasses so many times, finagled with them, tossed them, caught them, even stood on them as a show of balance, and not once had they broken in her care. 

But apparently, her trusty hourglass had reached its ever-elusive breaking point, and she only discovered so when she went to do a fun little flip for her own amusement, and the glass shattered once it missed her hand and landed on the carpeted floor. 

The flash of light was expected, but still blinded her. 

She stood there waiting for the light to dim, and once it did, groaned at the sight of the slightly glowing, but very, very broken TimePiece. 

She furrowed her brow a bit as she stared more. It seemed… bigger? 

That didn’t make any sense. 

“Did’t dist-” 

She quickly covered her mouth as the slightly off, squeakier voice that came out of her, eyes wide. 

Slowly, she looked down at her hands and noticed her sleeve - a nightgown sleeve? Like the ones she wore back when she was- 

“ **OOOOH KIDDOOOOOO** ” 

With impeccable timing, the ghoulish Ghost King of the Subcon Forest swirled his way into the bridge, his grin glowing and his eyes seeming to squint in delight 

“I’ve got a HECK of a-” 

He suddenly paused as he got a good look at the little contractor 

… 'Little' was the correct word to use. 

Before him was _not_ a 9 year old with a sassy mouth and an impish grin. In front of him was a frazzled girl about half her size. Those eyes though, wide and nervously staring up at him in a little plain blue nightgown… 

“... Kid?” 

“... Uh… Hi” She awkwardly waved “Uh, a thin’ ‘appened” 

“... What the _Peck_??” 

“... Oopsie?” 

The ghost before her shrunk slightly, looking down at the TimePiece that was still dimly glowing in disarray 

“How the heck did you even break this thing on a _carpet_? You’re a special brand of “Yikes”, Kid” 

Angrily pouting at him, she crossed her little arms “I’was an addident!” 

“A what?” 

“A...assident” 

The ghost snorted “Keep tryin’ kid. You’re getting warmer” 

“I’was a mistake!” She course corrected “I didn’ mean i’” She looked back down at it, seeing the glow get slightly brighter. “Look! I’s a’ready fixin’ isself!” 

As Snatcher looked closer, he could see the miniscule grains of sand and shards of thick glass seemingly moving towards each other among the glow. 

And then he saw a tiny hand reaching towards one of the sharper-looking pieces. 

As if on some kind of instinct, his hand immediately grabbed her around her waist and lifted her away. 

She startled “H-hey! Pu’ me down!” 

“Don’t touch it you miniscule doofus! You wanna hurt yourself?” 

“I wassn’ gon’ touch it!” She argued. 

“Sure you weren’t that's why you were shovin’ your hand in there” 

She just stuck out her tongue at him. 

“How old are you now anyway?” 

“Uh… i ‘unno… fou’?” 

“Four?” he groaned “Great, and is there a way to reverse your unfortunate little-ization?” 

“I godda wait till the piece fixes isself” She explained “once is’fixed I can use it t’go back t’normal” 

“So. You’re stuck” 

“... I’n stuck” 

The ghost didn’t bother to hold in a snort. “Well, sucks to be you, huh?” 

“Shu-up an’ pu’ me down! I don’ need y’r help!” She started kicking her legs and he noticed her fuzzy socks covered in glitter stars. 

God, that was way too adorable. 

He did concede though, putting her down on the floor just in time for her little vacuum to beep up to her with a loud beeping - sounding a bit frazzled itself, somehow. 

She reached down and pat the little robot “Issokay Rumbi!” She reassured “I’ll be kay!” 

“Well, you can’t exactly do my contracts when you’re half the size” Snatcher shook his head. 

“... Yeah” She conceded “... Ugh, I godda get rea’ c’othes!” She groaned “I can’ walk ‘round in a nightgown” 

Huh, Snatcher hadn’t thought of that.

“I can probably help with that,” He said almost offhandedly. 

“Huh? How?” 

“Well for one I _can_ sew” He reminded her “and if not I can always just.. Steal clothes” 

“No stealin’!” She squeaked out

He gave her an unimpressed brow raise. “As if you could stop me, short stack” 

“I still got my ‘brella!” She threatened 

“I’m pretty sure your head is too small for your hats” 

She paused at that, looking around until she located her hat, which apparently fell off before she was little-ified. She grabbed it by the brim, and held it above her head until her whole head was in the top hat

“.... I’n small” Her voice carried her disappointment, and Snatcher had to desperately hold back a laugh - thinking that if he laughed she might start crying and he really didn’t want to deal with that. 

He was about to grab the hat off her head before she hurt herself walking into something, but suddenly, there was the sound of one of the kids futuristic doors open. 

“Darlin’ are you hungry?” 

The cat. 

“C-cookie!” The girl panicked a little, for some reason not taking off the hat. 

“... Darlin’ you take in some helium?” the cat came onto the bridge from the kitchen, looking up at the ghost, who was seemingly hovering over the child. “Also, why’s the ghost here?” 

“I come and go as I please” He quipped “And our little hatted… “friend” has a bit of a conundrum” 

“Hm?” 

Snatcher deliberately lifted the hat off the child’s head, with a bit of a struggle, as it seems the girl thought she could hide her “condition” from the cat. 

The cat’s eyes widened “... Oh my goodness” 

“Issokay!” Hat Kid held her hands up “The time-peese isahready fixin isself! Ah’ll be back t’norma soon!” 

The cat sharply inhaled “How soon?” 

“Uh… I ‘unno” The child admitted - cheeks reddening “Bu’ i’s fixin isself” She repeated “so i’ won’ be long!” 

Cookie gave a slightly unimpressed look “Do you have any clothes?” 

“We were just talkin’ about that. I can make her somethin to tide her over. I’d need time.” Snatcher replied to her in a slightly blasé manner. 

“And who’s gonna watch her? I have to head back down for work! And bringin’ her to Mafia Town is a recipe for disaster!” 

“Hmmmmm” The ghost made a thoughtful face. “How about…” 

“Da birds!” 

“The who?” 

“Oh, excellent idea, darling!” The cat walked over to the girl “The conductor is already a grandfather! He could watch you for a while, definitely!” 

“You mean that cranky yellow…. Bird?” The ghost raised a brow. 

“Yes, the cranky yellow bird” She responded, suddenly picking up the little hat kid. “Now, get her down there, and give the poor girl some proper clothes!” 

The cat then held up the rather annoyed tot up to the ghost, who awkwardly reached out and took her in one of his arms.

“Uh, alright” He dumbly responded, feeling very suddenly aware of how much smaller she is now. 

“Stay safe, darling!” 

And the cat just… left. 

“... Was that weird? I think that was weird” Snatcher pointed out. 

“... Yeah” The girl squeaked out “We goin’ t’the studio?” 

“I guess we are” he instinctively brought her up to his chest “Hold on, kiddo. You know how crazy the shadows get” 

She nodded, and grabbed at his fluff, shoving her head into his chest. 

Something in his nonexistent heart twisted, but he shoved it down. ' _Don’t think about it you idiot_ ' He scolded himself, despite holding her a little tighter before the two of them fell into the shadows.


	2. The Confounded Conductor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good” Snatcher nodded. “You can keep an eye on her?” 
> 
> “I ain’t a granda’ f’r nothin’” The Conductor scoffed “Don’t spend too much time lollygagin’!” 
> 
> “Wouldn’t dream of it!” the ghost grinned before falling down into the shadows, leaving the toddler and the Bird.

Dead Bird Studios always had _something_ going on. 

A new movie being filmed, storyboards being drawn, special effects being tested, sets being built. 

It was just how the Conductor liked it. 

Hell, the bird was rarely ever in his office! What need did the old room even have? 

Today was shaping up to be productive - with the sets and testing for a new train movie nearly finished. 

Perhaps the hatted lass would pop by, He’d love to find a place for the little heroine in the next film. She was a delight! 

I mean, sure, he’d been a bit… rude, but to be fair he forgets what human-shaped children looked like! He thought she was an adult for a little while! 

He popped himself into his office to pick up the newest script, grabbing it off the desk and turning back to the door- 

**“HEY THERE, BIRDBRAIN!”**

The bird let out a startled squawking sound as the shadow appeared, the grin glowing in his face

“Y- wha’ arrrrr ya doin’!!” The bird shouted “Ya tryin’ ta give me a ‘eart attack?!” 

“Not this time, bud!” The ghost didn’t stop grinning “ I need a favor!” 

“What? A fav-” The Conductor’s eyes fell to the little thing in the ghosts arms. two eyes staring widely at him 

“... Lassie?” 

“H-hii” the little girl waved “Der wassa …. Oops” 

“That's one way to put it” The Snatcher rolled his eyes. “The kid got littl-ifed and you need to watch her while I get her somethin’ that isn’t a nightgown to wear” 

The conductor paused for a moment, taking in the brief explanation with some skepticism

“... Alrightie, hand ‘er o’er” The old bird reached out and took the much smaller lassie in his arms, where she was a bit big, but still holdable. 

“Ya a’right, lil’lass?” 

The girl nodded “Uh huh.” 

“Good” Snatcher nodded. “You can keep an eye on her?” 

“I ain’t a granda’ f’r nothin’” The Conductor scoffed “Don’t spend too much time lollygagin’!” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” the ghost grinned before falling down into the shadows, leaving the toddler and the Bird. 

The child herself was fiddling with her little hands. 

“How’re ya, lass?” he asked, trying to keep his voice down. 

“I’n okay” She answered “Sorry we boddered you.” 

“Ya ain’t never bothered me, Lassie! Y’r a delight t’ ‘ave, even a’ half y’r normal height” He encouraged, a bit confused at the comment “Naow” he put her down on her feet “Ya hungry? I can get ye a snack?” 

“I’s kay” She responded, seeming sheepish. 

“Wha? Come on, lass. Y’r always snackin’ on somethin’ when y’r on set” He reasoned, something in her expression raising the paternal alarms in his head. 

It was the lack of eye contact, and the hand fiddling. 

“I’n fine” She answered again. 

The old bird huffed “Well, alllrightie then! Le’s get t’set then. Wanna see somethin’ explode?” 

Her head quickly looked up in interest, and he grinned. 

“Come along then, lassie! We’rrrrre off!” He offered his hand, which she took with an excited smile on her face. 

He led her through the studio, stepping up onto the train platform set. 

“So” he started “Ye remember tha explosion from th’ last movie?” 

“Wit alla da sparks?” She asked with an adorable head tilt. 

“Yup! Methinks we’ve made it even better!” He concluded “We’re settin off tha test. Ready t’see?” 

She nodded excitedly, bouncing just a bit on the balls of her feet. 

He picked her up, sitting her in one of the train seats “Then keep lookin ou’side. I’ve got to let those lollygaggers know it's time to explode!” 

She nodded, seemingly trying not to giggle. 

He gave her a grin before heading out of the train, his expression falling when he was sure she couldn’t see his face. 

Oh, there’s… red flags all over the place with that little girl. Stuff that his old paternal instincts picked up on almost immediately. It was seriously, seriously bugging him. 

How could a girl with so much “zeal” turn so inward? 

He approached the Owls, who popped up from behind the strange-looking device 

“Oh, Hello Conductor!” one of them greeted “We’re all ready for testing. Anything you need?” 

“Lemme look i’ over” He approached, pulling up his sleeves and looking over the components of the device. “Hm…. say, why’s the red connected t’the green?” 

“It’s the only way that the sparks’ll fly right, director” A different owl commented “Is that okay?” 

“Hmmm, yeah, I think that’ll work” He grunted “Now, get back t’ the train! I don’ want a repeat a las’time!” he ordered, watching the parliament nearly squawk at the yelling and ran back to the train. 

Hah, he didn’t even have to scream at them. Still got it. 

He walked his way back to the train, seeing that the girl hadn’t moved an inch and decidedly not saying anything about it. 

“Rrrrrready t’see sparks?” He asked enthusiastically, and she grinned and nodded in response 

“I need verbal confirmation, lassie!” He encouraged. 

“Y-yes! “ 

“Thar we go!” he poked her tummy, eliciting a giggle from the girl. 

There we go, a smile! 

“On the count a three!!” He shouted 

“One…. two…. THRRREEEE!” He clicked on the button, and after a brief second, the BOOM of the explosive shook the ground, sparks flying out in all directions and sending a rather dramatic flair of golden sparks, and a nearly visible shockwave that pushed through the windows. 

Hattie yelped, falling backwards, but before she could even think about bracing herself, the Conductor had effortlessly leaned over and kept her up. 

“Whoo! Tha’ was a doozy!” He commented “Ya alright, wee lassie?” 

She nodded “So’ry” 

“Sorry? F’r wha?” 

She looked at him with a confused expression, before sitting herself back up “Nothin’” 

The Conductor held in a grumble, filing her look away for later. “Well, I thin’ tha’ went perfect! Whaddaya think?” 

“It was real’y cool” she nodded to him “Lossa sparks”

“Lotsa sparks indeed!” he agreed “Now, we need t’do one more test, how ‘bout I get ya a snack, hm? T’pass the time if nothin’ else” 

“Ya don’ hafta. I ca’ wait” She assured, sitting herself back down in her seat properly, looking down at her lap

He tried to hold in his disappointed feeling, reaching out to hold her hand “Lassie, look a’ me” 

She looked up at him, and he found an unfamiliar, almost nervous expression on her face. 

“I’m gettin’ ya a snack, alrightie?” He explained “I’ll get ye walnuts. Ya like those, right?” 

She nodded

“Oi! Bird!” he pointed at an owl 

“Huh?” 

“Watch an’ entertain the lassie! I’ll be rrrrright back!” He let go of her hand and turned on his heel, hearing the owl approach the girl 

“Uh-hiya, I’m Hooper! Uh, what’s your name?” 

The Conductor didn’t bother to listen to the rest of the conversation, stopping in the café car to grab the girl a small snack, trying not to think too hard about her strange shyness. 

“Darling?” 

The yellow bird let out a yelp and turned quickly “Grrroves? What’re you doin’ on m’set!?” 

“I heard our little starlet was with you! I wanted to see her!” The penguin smiled, opening his flippers performatively

“Uh.. Well, somethin’ interestin’ has happened t’er” 

The Penguin’s grin faded into concern “.. What kind of somethin’?” 

“I’s no’ like tha!” the owl responds “Poor thin’ had a.. Incident wit’ one’a ‘er time peices” He explained “I suppose you’ll hafta see it t’believe it” 

“... I’m still pretty concerned, darlin. Lead the way!” 

The Conductor groans a bit, but motions for the bird to follow him. The two directors walk themselves through the train cars, and back to where little Hat Kid was left. 

He finds the owl - Hooper - showing her a puppet he’d apparently made, and teaching her how to make it move “So, you move these parts, and it looks like-” 

“I’s blinkin!” She giggles, grinning from ear to ear.

“You got it! You’re a natural!” Hooper encouraged. 

The conductor smiled at the scene, happy to see her showing some uncompromised positive emotion. He then remembered that there was a penguin next to him, and looked over to the bird, who was rather humorously staring at the tot. 

“... She’s … small” He points out, and the old owl can’t help but laugh. 

“Yup” 

“ _Oh my goodness_ ” 

“Yup” 

The penguin stepped forward “Darlin’?” 

The little girl turned her head “Uh…” She seemed anxious suddenly “H-hi, deejay Gooves” 

Hooper stepped away when he saw what seemed to be … _sparkles_ surrounding the penguins expression as he walked forward and lifted her up from her chair with a yelp. 

“Look at you, darlin! What kind of magical shenanigans did ye get involved in?” he teased. HIs energy was infected, and caused the little girl to giggle. 

“B’oken time peez” She explained 

“Ooooh, is it fixable?” 

“Uh huh! I’s fixin isself” She nodded. 

“Good! That means I can shamelessly coo over your adorable lil’ face!” 

She made a face that made the penguin laugh, and the Conductor finally decided to step in. 

“Okay, okay put the lassie down! She need ‘er snack!” 

“Oh, yes, yes snack time is very important!” 

The child’s pout didn’t leave. 

Grooves put her back in her seat, and the conductor handed her the packaged snack “Need help openin’ it, lass?” 

She shook her head quite easily tearing it open and taking her time eating the walnuts, going silent. 

It seemed even Grooves noticed the abrupt quiet was out of character. 

“So” The penguin started “Why’s the girlie down here?” He asked the conductor. 

“Tha’ ghostie is gettin’ ‘er some proper clothes” The owl explained. 

“ **AND I HAVE SUCCEEDED!** ” His ghost suddenly popped up from out of the ground with a big grin. 

The owl squealed, the penguin squeaked, and the little alien girl just lifted her head 

“Sacher!” 

“Close!” The ghost grinned “But I managed to get you some clothes that don’t look ridiculous!” he held up a paper bag with his face on it “Can you try it on?” 

The child nodded eagerly, and slid off of her seat, reaching up to the bag, which he dropped in front of her. 

“Misser Conducer, where’s the bafroom?” She asked 

“There’s a dressin room two cars down, lass” He pointed “Jus’ ask Timina f’r a stall, alrightie?” 

She nodded and trotted away with the bag, disappearing as the door shut. 

“.... Somethin’s up” The Conductor voiced 

“What?” Snatcher raised a brow “She’s fine! What did you do?” 

“ _I_ didn’t do nothin, and neither did the penguin so shut up therrr!” The owl started “She’s actin’ funny. Reserved, way too quiet. It’s off” 

Snatcher took in the words “Eh, I bet she’s just awkward about it” 

“Y’r not listenin’, ya wiggly shadow!” The conductor practically hissed “I’s _off_. Keep y’r eyes peeled an’ maybe you’ll see it” 

Grooves let the words sink in “Hmmm. She did seem a bit off” he concluded “But I only saw the darling for the minute” 

‘Hm…” The ghost contemplated for a moment, before the door opened again. 

“I’n back!” A little voice announced, causing the adults to turn their heads - including Hooper, who has left the others to talk while getting back to his work in the corner of the train car. 

The child bounced on her heels, her feet now donning adorable little sneakers. She was dressed in light blue overalls with a pink shirt underneath with a rounded collar. 

“ADORABLE!” Grooves announced, grabbing and lifting her up again, eliciting a surprised giggle. 

“Y’r lookin’ good, lassie!” The conductor encouraged. Snatcher smirked, proud of his work 

"Hah, I’ve still got it!” the ghost proclaimed “Does it fit right, kiddo?” 

She nodded from her amusing position being held up by Grooves like a cat. “I’s comfy!!” 

“Good!” The ghost then looked down at the conductor “Say, can you watch the brat while I get her more clothes?” 

“Not a problem” he waved the ghostie off “Jus’ don’ take too long. Kid’s her age need lossa sleep” 

“Sure, sure” Snatcher waved him off. “Just don’t kill her, thanks!” 

And with that, the ghost was gone. 

The Conductor just rolled his eyes - as if anyone would see it, and he turned back to Grooves and the dangling child, who let out a yawn. 

“Ah, tired, lass? Seems y’ve had quite an eventful last hour ‘r so” He encouraged gently. “Put ‘er down on the loungin’ couch” he motioned to Grooves, who nodded, putting her down on the couch 

“Time for some sleep?” Grooves, pat her head “Beauty sleep is important, darling!” 

She pouted a little “I’m no’ a baby” 

“No, no, dear” the conductor assured “but sometimes ye jus’ need a nap no ma’ter how old ye are!” 

“He’s right!” Grooves agreed. 

She tilted her head adorably “Really?” 

“A’course! Now, lemme see if I can find ye a pillow an’ blanket…” 

“Oh!” The forgotten owl - Hooper - waddled over, removing the scarf from his neck, the red fabric unfolding to reveal a rather large length of fabric. 

“Aren’t’cha always cold?” The Conductor brought up. 

“I’ll live, boss” The owl shrugged rather nonchalantly, rolling up a corner of the thick fabric and offering it to her “We all need a little rest!” he assured. 

She gratefully took it, and allowed the Conductor to help tuck her in “Ye need anythin, lass? Though y’r lookin-” 

_Snore_

“... Sleepy already” He backed away, his voice quieter than any bird that ever heard “I’ll be stayin’ ‘ere t’ get some paperwork done till tha’ shadow comes back.” he looked to Hooper “You, tell every’ne tha’ the testing car is off limits till I say so!” 

The owl nodded and rushed off, leaving just the directors and the sleeping human toddler. 

“.. You said somethin’ about her attitude, darlin’?” 

The owl huffed “I just… I got suspicions” 

“Hm… lemme know if you need any help then, darlin’” The penguin offered, surprising the bird. Sure, their relationship had drastically improved, but they weren’t… friends, per se. 

“.. Thanks” 

Grooves just nodded, giving a smile and finally leaving the train. 

The conductor looked back at the sleeping girl. Snoring softly and curled into an adorable little ball, she looked much more peaceful than she had before. 

His hand reached out, brushing the hair on her face, pensive 

“.....Wha’ happen’d Lass?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, an update! Woo!

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously if you have a better title idea I am all ears


End file.
